Talk to the barbie
by SweetMisery1
Summary: The cast is filming the movie and some 'interesting' events take place
1. Chapter 1

Hey yo Sm here and im helping out the future FireHotFlame by posting this for her.caution I did not write this just edited it ,but all reviews will get to her.I don't know the rest of the arrangement but I'll keep you posted.  
  
FireHotFlame and SweetMisery do NOT own Harry Potter. If we did, Harry would have died long ago and the series would be the Draco Malfoy series.  
  
Caution. Random character bashing.  
  
Director: ready..and.... action  
  
Ron: Harry, come on, get up you git, its time for the world cup. Remember last year's.....  
  
Hermione: Ron, stop, Harry is fed up with you.  
  
Ron: Then why can't he tell me himself?  
  
Harry: mfff, hffnfhg  
  
Ron: What is he saying?  
  
Hermione: You should know, you're the one that put that silencing charm on him in your sleep last night  
  
Ron: Oh, sorry Harry.*He mutters the counter curse.*  
  
Harry: It's about time, I really wanted to tell Ginny how pretty she looked. Eww, look who's coming now.  
  
Draco: *drawling* Well look, its Weasley and Potter,.I bet your going poor from coming to this.  
  
Director : CUT!!!!!!!!. Draco, you don't drawl as well as you did recording the last movie, why?  
  
Draco: Why does the story always make me drawl? I'm not a frickin' lion you know. *He bursts into tears.* Draco: *suddenly yells*This isn't fair!!! I want my Barbie doll!!!  
  
*An assistant rushes forward with Draco's Barbie doll* "here you are mister Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Ok, there you are barbi- hey! You dressed her up in her pink outfit. I specifically said for her to be in her one piece purple bathing suit for her day at the beach  
  
Draco: *to Barbie* Don't worry Barbie, I wont let that idiot dress you ever again.. Come on, let's go to the beach like planned.  
  
*Draco and Barbie went to the beach, and played in the sand,. Meanwhile, back at the movie set, everyone is pissed off at that assistant* All: \He specifically told you to, now we have to wait another day to finish this frickin' film. You think we actually like taking this long? It costs a lot of money *With that, they fired the assistant. Harry and Hermione were talking about how much they hated Draco* Harry:.This is totally like him; he always wants everything his way. Although I didn't know he was gay. I wonder who he likes?  
  
Please review and tell us how you liked it. If there are any editing mistakes on SweetMisery's part please state so in a kind way. And this is FireHotFlame's first fic so any advice is accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

AM: Here is chapter 2 of Talk to the Barbie.if u notice the rating has gone up for language and FireHotFlame's mind is a bit insaine so as I am writing this Author's note, I have no idea what I am about to read. And I am oh so afraid.  
  
Also: FHF changed to format from script to storyline  
  
Disclaimer: SweetMisery and FireHotFlame do not own Harry Potter, If we did Harry would have long since died and it would have become the Draco Malfoy series  
  
Note: Some of the funny stuff comes from an insane L.A class with FireHotFlame in it Chapter 2 Key "Gee, I wonder" 'thoughts'  
Draco and Barbie are at the beach. Suddenly, an old man walks up to them and started a conversation with Draco  
"Hello young man, how are you today?" the man suddenly smirks when he sees Draco's Barbie doll, "What are you smirking at you old geezer?" Draco drawls easily 'oh my gooosh, I just drawled, ewww, that's so out of character' the old man replies back "your sense of style is way off sonny, purple doesn't match pink,"  
  
Draco is of course furious with this, and angrily shoots back "Style, you're trying to talk to me about style? You can't even dress yourself, look at that coat. I mean, its 80 degrees out...." Draco keeps rambling on and on, and suddenly stops and says "you know what you old man? Talk to the Barbie doll," and with that Draco storms away muttering to himself. "I'm so mad right now, I could blow chunks."  
  
He finally arrives back on the set, and everyone is surprised to see him back this early. They continue filming the movie. Everything goes great, until Draco's best friend Cody comes in to watch. He has a Barbie doll too.  
  
When there was a pause in-between lines, Cody yells out "This is ghetto fab, yo!!!!" Pissed off at him, the director yells cut and has threatened to lock Cody in the Land of OZ. "Where's Oz?" Cody asks.  
  
Hermione snorts with laughter. She just cannot control herself. 'I think I am crushing on Cody. That is not right though. He's Draco's "friend" this so is not right. I'm just confuzzling myself. Draco would kill me if he found out." And with that, she burst into tears and was spazzing to no one unparticular how hot Cody was.  
Draco started cursing her off, yelling "I am trying to see life from your point of view, but I can't get his head that far up my a**. You bit-" he was firmly cut off by Harry when he threw Draco's Barbie doll across the room.  
  
This is SM responding to FHF's reviews cause she's too lazy.BUT SHE HAS READ THEM AND WANTS TO THANK U  
  
gamegirl3: Thanks we're glad we made u laugh.that always puts a smile on any author's face.please continue reading (This sounds do corny)  
  
Cayin-Moonchild: Georgie(IJ) here's ur Barbie lol hop u enjoyed  
  
PLEASE REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND RANDOM STUFF!!! 


End file.
